Último día de clases
by Soren429
Summary: Advertencia: Boys Love La primera vez fue un accidente, las que siguieron no tanto. Pero en determinado momento los dos asumieron que iban en la dirección equivocada y dejaron de frecuentar la compañía del otro fingiendo demencia en secreta complicidad. Publicado originalmente en amor-yaoi, esto no es un plagio.


Último día de clases

(Originalmente publicado en amor-yaoi bajo el nickname Jazmin1396 en julio del 2013)

Gracias al cielo era el último día de exámenes en el instituto. Muy poca gente circulaba por los pasillos soleados, casi parecería un día festivo, el último de ese año escolar.

Lamentablemente Ferdinand debía quedarse, la providencia sabría el por qué en el colegio, hacía tiempo que todos, o casi todos sus condiscípulos se habían ido y seguramente los centros comerciales, cines y restaurantes estarían hasta el tope de adolescentes de indumentaria y peinados extravagantes, hasta patéticos; echen la culpa a la moda señores.

Ciertamente no estaba solo, aunque hubiese preferido estarlo pues a su lado se encontraba uno de sus más extraños compañeros, Axel. No sabía mucho sobre él, solo que tenía cierta inclinación hacia temas oscuros, casi rayano en lo mórbido, razonable capacidad para la lógica matemática y una adorable señorita como novia que estudiaba en un curso superior, de todas formas, Axel no estaba entre las diez personas con las que hubiese querido pasar el día.

No sabía hasta qué momento debía quedarse esperando la santa voluntad de uno de sus profesores de materializarse y solucionar un asunto que era como una espina en la punta del dedo pulgar.

En ese momento, Axel hablaba con una extraña chica de minifalda a mitad del pasillo y se le ocurrió que sería una excelente idea desaparecer un rato y refrescarse del calor que reinaba cuando el sol se acercaba al cénit. Un buen lugar para hacerlo era el sanitario para varones, en el último piso del edificio Colonial, que lleva este nombre precisamente porque fue construido durante la colonia y donado al servicio de la educación de la élite de las damitas capitalinas. Por ese entonces los amplios pasillos y el patio central en esa clase de edificaciones era un gran atractivo, un patrón arquitectónico que se puede apreciar en casi todas las casas tradicionales del centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, Ferdinand reparó en nada de eso, lo único que importaba era el calor y el hastío, sin contar que todos sus amigos seguramente estarían comiendo pizza o algo por el estilo, celebrando sin él.

La figura que reconoció en el espejo era alta y relativamente agraciada, los rizos oscuros le caían sobre la frente y hacían un juego encantador con el marco de sus gafas en contraste con la piel crema, sonrojada por el sofocante calor.

En ese momento pensó en Avril… El agua estaba helada y le sentó perfectamente, ¿sería posible? Solo quedaba un año y la linda chica no terminaba de corresponder a sus sentimientos, era una obsesión más que obvia para todos, aunque hacían lo posible para evitar situaciones incómodas, se preguntaba si antes de acabar el instituto llegaría a algo con ella. No terminaban sus ensoñaciones al regresar los lentes a su sitio y secar el rostro, recuperado del cansancio se sorprendió al reconocer una espalda bastante conocida en el espejo.

Dávid se hallaba en el mismo lugar. Él tampoco se hallaba entre sus mejores diez, pero era más cercano que Axel así que prefería quedarse con él un rato, mas había algo extraño en David esa mañana, ni siquiera respondió…

—¡Detente!—repuso inquieto, para broma entre amigos y molestar a las fujoshis los manoseos iban bien, pero de repente lo tenía literalmente sobre sí, aprisionado entre el lavamanos, frente a frente, o casi.

Sus brazos eran presa de un doloroso agarre, inmovilizado tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar, sólo sentía la respiración tranquila del muchacho sobre su cuello.

—Olvídalo. Quién sabe si te vuelva a ver después de hoy, así que cállate —replicó en voz baja.

Era alto y su piel era ligeramente más oscura, muy reservado. Algunos le llamaban "Darks".

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban conteniéndose?

La primera vez fue un accidente, las que siguieron no tanto. Pero en determinado momento los dos asumieron que iban en la dirección equivocada y dejaron de frecuentar la compañía del otro fingiendo demencia en secreta complicidad.

Hormonas, calor, urgencia… Ferdinand no tuvo opción sino ceder la resistencia y rodear la cintura de su compañero.

—Creo… que extrañaba esto —confesó algo apenado.

—¿También esto? —inquirió dejando ligeros besos en el cuello del chico de rizos negros, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento por respuesta.

No demoraron en despojarse mutuamente de los suéteres color azul eléctrico —un golpe en la cara al buen gusto, por cierto—, Ferdinand sobre el tablero y entre sus piernas las caderas de su amante que se encargaba de desabrochar cada uno de los pequeños botones blancos de la camisa, bajo ella la piel era suave y se delineaban los músculos suavemente, Dávid deslizó su tacto a la espalda, atrayendo la anatomía del muchacho hacia sí, aumentando el contacto.

Energía, masa, movimiento… mil veces maldita gravedad.

Siempre estarían atraídos de esa forma tan insana, al infierno, ambos lo deseaban. Fundirse en el otro sin pensar en reservas ni compromisos es la ventaja de los amantes.

Los gemidos aparecieron mucho antes de que el dolor se disolviera en placer, la fricción aceleraba en cadencia ascendente y las marcas aparecían eventualmente en forma de mordidas y rasguños, una hermosa vorágine de confusión y caricias precipitadas les absorbió hasta el último segundo en una detonación simultánea de deleite físico.

Pero todo se quedó allí.

Tal vez pensaron en un beso, alguna caricia o muestra de afecto que nunca llegó a hacerse tangible.

De regreso una vez más al inicio del círculo que ambos intentaban evitar y amaban a la vez.

 ** _Notas:_** _Estoy moviendo todo mi trabajo en fanfics a fanfiction, esto no es un plagio (just in case). Hay algo interesante respecto de este fic, y es que podría tomarse por historia original, pero en realidad no lo es, pues los personajes ya existían_ —en el liceo en el que estudié— _, yo sólo los tomé "con una gran dosis de malicia y perversión" para desarrollar esta historia. En la versión original estaban los nombres reales de los personajes, pero para subirlo a ff lo he pensado mejor y los he cambiado. Esto estaba dedicado a una chica muy especial para mí, por la ocasión de su cumpleaños. Han pasado años y perdimos el contacto, pero aún le tengo un gran afecto, Almohadita-chan._


End file.
